


The Next Generation

by Spooken



Series: Next Generation [1]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Cupids, Demons, Elders, Elves, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slash, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Whitelighters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooken/pseuds/Spooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>".....So that Paige could pass on all that she’d learned, not just to her own children, or to mine, or to Phoebe’s, but to other future witches and whitelighters as well. Which filled the time between when we were doing the fighting and when our kids were old enough to take over..."</p>
<p>The charmed ones have families now and work. They have passed their fighting to their children allowing them to take over the job of protecting the innocent. Now a new group of Charmed ones shall be born and the Halliwells and Mitchells next generation shall be the witches.</p>
<p>As they struggle with learning their powers and fighting to protect the innocent they find love and happiness in those they never expected to find in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

 Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

 

Parents: Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Species: Half whitelighter half witch

Nickname: Wy, Twice Bless Ass (By Chris whenever he's jealous of Wyatt), Boo (Mel since she was little)

Age: 27

Born: Feburary 2nd, 2003

Powers: Remote Orbing, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telekinetic, Orb shield, Healing, Projection

Siblings: Younger, Christopher and Melinda

Friends: Mason Wilder, A werewolf, and Ryan Wilder, Mason's younger brother

Girlfriend: N/A

Favorite power or ability: Excalibur

Personality: Overprotective big brother, mostly to Melinda, cocky, sassy, and absolutely sweet and adorable. He makes a big deal about being twice blessed and hates when people break the rule of the house 'no demon hunting for those under 18 unless for an important reason. He's also a huge daddy's boy.


	2. Christopher Perry Halliwell

 Christopher Perry Halliwell

Parents: Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Species: Half whitelighter half witch

Nicknames: Chris (By all), Chrissie (By the girl cousins and Melinda in the family), Perry (By friends)

Age: 25

Birthday: October 29th, 2003

Powers: Telekinesis, Telekinesis Orbing, Photokinesis, Omnilingualism, sensing, Orbing, Remote Orbing

Siblings: Wyatt, older brother, and Melinda, younger sister

Friends: Evergreen, an elf, and Max, a whitelighter

Girlfriend: N/A

Favorite Weapon or Power: Telekinesis

Personality: He is more of a friend to Melinda than a brother, he's a huge mommy's boy and is obsessed with demon hunting. He's always too serious and tense. He's sarcastic and witty. He's also nervous around girls that aren't family or already friends of him or the family.


	3. Melinda Prue Halliwell

 Melinda Prue Halliwell

 

Parents: Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Species: Half whitelighter half witch

Nicknames: Mel (By most), Mellie (Chris), Melli-welli (Wyatt), Lin (Kat & Tamora), Fire Cracker (Mason)

Age: 19

Birthday: April 22, 2009

Powers: Control over all the elements, orbing, telepathy, Molecular Combustion, and freezing time.

Siblings: Two older brothers, Wyatt and Chris

Best Friends: Kat & Tamora

Crush: Mason... but Wyatt would kill her if she acted on it

Favorite Power or weapon: The control of the fire element.

Personality: Outgoing, a bit hyper, bubbly, sweet, and energetic with a hint of excitability. Loves solo demon killing, enjoys the rush she gets from it, and babysitting. She adores and loves kids. She says she wants 7 kids of her own.


	4. Prudence Joanna Halliwell

 Prudence Joanna Halliwell

Parents: Coop Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell

Species: Half Cupid half Witch

Nickname: P.J. (Used by everyone), Halli (used by Ryan), Halliwell (Used meanly Evergreen), and Little Ladybug (By Phoebe)

Age: 21

Born: June 5th, 2007

Powers: Beaming, Remote Beaming, sensing, Premonition.

Siblings: Two younger sisters, Parker and Penny

Best Friend: Kate Harper, half vampire half cupid

Boyfriend: Not interested, too busy studying to notice boys or care for them.

Favorite Weapon or power: Knowledge

Personality: She's big on studying, schooling, and learning everything she could possibly know on everything. She is a bit wild, always serious, and a bit snappy when you interrupt her studying time. She's always funny, sweet, and outgoing with Kate, but is reserved, quiet, and anti-social with her family because she believes only Kate gets and understands her.


	5. Parker Jenkins Halliwell

 Parker Jenkins Halliwell

Parents: Coop Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell

Species: Half Cupid and Half Witch

Nicknames: Parlay (By the boy cousins after watching Pirates of the Caribbean), Park (By her family), Jenny (By friends), little Phoebe (By aunts)

Age: 16

Born: July 8th, 2012

Powers: Levitation, empathy, Pathokinesis, sensing, and beaming

Siblings: Older sister, P.J., and younger sister Penny

Best Friend: Quinn, a cupid.

Boyfriends: Um... I never.... Guys aren't my thing. I... I have to demon kill too much for that..... ya?

Favorite Power or weapon: Empathy

Personality: Just like her mom. Funny, silly, and impatient. She is quick-witted, sesitive, and compassionate towards others. She gives great advice towards others, a bit rebellious, courageous, she isn't afraid to try new things, and is very creative. She can be a bit restless and has great memory, loyal, and has great street smarts.


	6. Penny Patty Halliwell

 Penny Patty Halliwell

Parents: Coop Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell

Species: Half Cupid and Half Witch

Nickname: Pen (By most), Pen-Pat (By older sisters and annoying cousins), Peaches (By her parents because she is obsessed with peaches), Hail (By friends), and Sugar (By Quinn)

Age: 15

Born: December 3rd, 2013

Power: Empathy, Sensing, and beaming

Siblings: Two older sisters, P.J. and Parker

Best Friends: Drake, a vampire with a soul, and Lindsey, half witch and half demon

Boyfriends: Secretly Quinn, but they have to keep it a secret because her family would flip.

Favorite Power or Weapon: Beaming

Personality: Flirty, sweet, sassy, witty, and funny. Quinn describes her as a major tease and hot head when it comes to him and their relationship at times. She's very secretive, smart, and sneaky when it comes to her relationship with Quinn.


	7. Kat Hope Mitchell

 Kat Hope Mitchell

Parents: Henry Mitchell and Paige Matthew

Species: Half Whitelight and Half Witch

Nicknames: Hope (By her parents), Mitch (By Mason), Kitty (By Ryan)

Age: 23

Born: May 19th, 2005

Powers: Orbing, Healing (Only with twin), Sensing, Twin Healing (the twins are able to heal each other by touch), Remote Orbing, Twin shield (When one twin is in danger the other senses it and can form a shield in their mind that goes around the other twin to protect them from attacks) and Telekinetic Orbing.

Sibling: Younger Twin Sister, Tamora, and adopted younger brother J.R

Best Friends: Tamora and Melinda

Boyfriend: None, but secretly is crushing on heart breaker Ryan

Favorite Power or Weapon: Any of her Twin powers

Personality: Just like Paige. Stubborn, Strong-willed, independent, feels the need to help others, and energetic.


	8. Tamora Billie Mitchell

 Tamora Billie Mitchell

Parents: Coop Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell

Species: Half Cupid half Witch

Nicknames: Tam (Her family), Tammy (Family), Aura (Melinda and Kat), Doe-eyes (Her father), and Hot-head (By Max)

Age: 23

Born: May 19th, 2005

Powers: Orbing, Healing (Only with twin), Sensing, Twin Healing (the twins are able to heal each other by touch), Remote Orbing, Twin shield (When one twin is in danger the other senses it and can form a shield in their mind that goes around the other twin to protect them from attacks) and Telekinetic Orbing.

Sibling: Older Twin Sister, Kat, and adopted younger brother, J.R.

Best Friends: Tamora and Melinda

Boyfriend: None

Favorite Power or Weapon: Any of her Twin powers

Personality: Similar to her twin. Stubborn, Strong-willed, independent, feels the need to help others, and a hot-head, bad temper and all.


	9. Henry Brent Mitchell J.R.

 Henry Brent Mitchell J.R.

Parents: Henry Mitchell and Paige Matthew

Species: Witch

Nicknames: J.R. (By everyone), Hen (By sisters), Mitch (By friends)

Age: 16

Born: August 15th, 2012

Powers: Six Sense (He gets feelings when bad things are going to happen and tend to be always right)

Siblings: Two older sisters, Kat and Tamora

Best Friend: Zayn Michael, whitelighter, his whitelighter to be more specific.

Girlfriend: none... yet

Favorite Power or Weapon: His Six Sense, makes him feel like he's really blood related to the family.

Personality: Sweet, sensitive to others, understanding, loyal, brave, noble, and very sarcastic.


	10. The Wilder Siblings

 Mason Kyle Wilder

Parents: Kyle Wilder and Elizabeth Wilder (Both deceased, killed by werewolf hunters)

Species: Werewolves

Nickname: May (By friends), Wilder (By Wyatt), and wolfy (By Wyatt and Chris)

Age: 27

Born: November 13th, 2003

Powers: Turning into a wolf every full moon, but in complete control of it. Super senses, quick reflexes, fast, strong, and can communicate through his mind with anyone in his pack, which is just his brother because his pack got killed off by hunters, and quick healer.

Siblings: Younger brother, Ryan

Friends: Ryan and Wyatt

Girlfriend: N/A

Favorite Power or weapon: Transforming into a wolf

Personality: Funny, witty, loyal, hyper, energetic, sarcastic, and is a very protective big brother over Ryan. He is responsible and selfless.


	11. Ryan Liem Wilder

 Ryan Liem Wilder

Parents: Kyle Wilder and Elizabeth Wilder (Both deceased, killed by werewolf hunters)

Species: Werewolves

Nickname: Ry (By everyone), Lee (By friends), Wilder (By Wyatt), Playboy (By his brother and Wyatt), Player (By Wyatt and Mason)

Age: 25

Born: November 13th, 2005

Powers: Turning into a wolf every full moon, but in complete control of it. Super senses, quick reflexes, fast, strong, and can communicate through his mind with anyone in his pack, which is just his brother because his pack got killed off by hunters, and quick healer.

Siblings: Older brother, Mason

Friends: Mason and Wyatt

Girlfriend: Not interested in any long term relationships except with Kat, but doesn't think he's good enough for Kat.

Favorite Power or weapon: quick reflexes

Personality: Flirty, outgoing, hyper, energetic, funny, reckless, and has no filter. He was stubborn and smooth talking.


	12. Maxwell Peter Tylers

 Maxwell Peter Tylers

Parents: Peter Tylers and Ella Tylers

Species: Whitelighter

Nicknames: Max (By all), Tylers (By Wyatt and Wyatt's friends), and Well (Chris)

Age: 25

Birthday: July 4th, 2003

Powers: Healing, Orbing, Remote Orbing, Sensing, Omnilingualism, and Photokinesis

Siblings: None

Friends: Chris and Evergreen

Girlfriend: N/A

Favorite Weapon or Power: Healing

Personality: He's always too serious and tense. He's sarcastic and witty. He's a smooth talker around girls and is a bit flirty. He feels the need to help others and protect those close to him. He's loyal, selfless, and is known as cool.


	13. EverGreen Weathers

 Evergreen Weathers

Parents: Snow Weathers and Blossom Weathers

Species: Elf

Nicknames: Ever (By all), Eve (By friends), E.G. (By friends), Green (By friends), and Weathers (By the Elf Elders)

Age: 25

Birthday: April 1st, 2003

Powers: Ability to control all the elements, able to control all the weathers, has a way with nature, can heal, and can read minds.

Siblings: None

Friends: Max and Chris

Boyfriend: None

Favorite Weapon or Power: Reading Minds

Personality: Bossy, stuck up, and mean to those who don't truly know her. To those who know her knows that she is insecure, shy, sweet, and the jealous type.


	14. Katelyn Joyce Harper

 Katelyn Joyce Harper

Parents: Shade Harper and Nicolas Harper

Species: Half vampire half cupid.

Nickname: Kate (By everyone), Harper (By her vampire clan), and Katie (By her dad)

Age: 21

Born: April 13th, 2007

Powers: Super speed, super strength, super senses, can go out in the day, beaming, sensing, and empathy.

Siblings: Only child

Best Friend: P.J.

Boyfriend: Too insecure to have one

Favorite Weapon or power: Fangs

Personality: She's insecure, shy, and quiet. She's big on studying, schooling, and learning everything she could possibly know on everything. She's always funny, sweet, and outgoing when she's around P.J.


	15. Quinn

 Quinn

Parents: None that he knows or ever met.

Species: Cupid

Nicknames: None

Age: 16

Born: February 14th, 2012

Powers: Sensing, empathy, beaming, stopping time just to change things, reality warping, holograms, suggestions, and the ability to go back to other's past loves.

Siblings: None

Best Friend: Parker

Girlfriend: Penny, dating secretly

Favorite Power: Empathy

Personality: Sweet, loyal, and loving towards Penny. He is selfless, noble, and generous. He cares deeply for those around him. He is adorable, funny, and affectionate. He is also very smart, polite, and rather proper.


	16. Drake

 Drake

Parents: Unkown

Species: A vampire with a soul

Nicknames: None

Age: 15

Born: October 31st, 2013

Power:

Siblings: None

Best Friends: Lindsey and Penny

Boyfriends: Openly gay and single.

Favorite Power or Weapon:

Personality: Flirty, smooth talking, funny, charming, and sweet. He's outgoing and stubborn, but even though he's a big flirt he still is over all a sweet guy who is loyal to his friends and selfless.


	17. Lindsey May West

 Lindsey May West

Parents: Amy West and Andrew Mason

Species: Half Witch and Half Demon

Nickname: Linds (By many), West (By many), May (By friends), Lin (By mother), and Linnie (By friends)

Age: 15

Born: December 25th, 2013

Power: Able to do spells and make potions, can heal, can use electricity and control it, fireballs, and shimmer.

Siblings: None

Best Friends: Drake and Penny

Boyfriends: Not into guys.

Favorite Power or Weapon: Healing

Personality: She is very sweet, innocent, and selfless. She has personality or evilness of a demon except two of their powers. She is funny, loyal, and is protective of her friends and mother. She is independent and feels a strong need to help others.


	18. Zayne Michael

 Zayne Michael

Parents: Don't know

Species: Whitelighter

Nicknames: Zay (By friends)

Age: 16

Born: June 3rd, 2012

Powers: Orbing, healing, hovering, sensing, and Photokinesis

Siblings: None

Best Friend: J.R

Girlfriend: none

Favorite Power or Weapon: Healing

Personality: Sweet, sensitive to others, understanding, loyal, brave, noble, and very sarcastic.


End file.
